Candace and Vanessa's relationship
".]] Candace and Vanessa are similar to one another. Candace tries to bust her brothers daily for their Big Ideas, while Vanessa has on occasion tried to bust her dad for being evil. Unlike Candace, Vanessa doesn't attempt to bust Heinz every day, but has the same poor luck as Candace when she does try it. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!") In earlier seasons, the two barely knew each other, having often met on occasions and adventures when trying to bust their relatives. ("S'Winter", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doonkelberry Imperative"). In later seasons, the two have become friends and see each other on a semi-regular basis. In "Night of the Living Pharmacists" Vanessa invites Candace to her movie-viewing party, and also leant Candace her DVDs before "Last Day of Summer". They also see a Ducky Momo marathon together, though unintentionally ("It's No Picnic"). They both remain unaware of each other's role in Perry's life. Candace appears to admire Vanessa, seeing her as cool and collected, and is often more excitable than usual and eager to impress when she's around. Vanessa gained some newfound respect for Candace after seeing how well she handled herself under pressure ("Night of the Living Pharmacists"). Moments of their friendship *Candace and Vanessa talk to each other on the ski lift. Candace says that her brothers are very annoying, and Vanessa tells Candace she should spend an hour with her dad sometime. ("S'Winter") *Candace and Vanessa sing a duet about busting their relatives. However, when they fail, they are both stunned at the same time. ("I Scream, You Scream") *Candace accidentally switches her clothes with Vanessa while going on a trip with her mom and Vanessa trying to bust Doofenshmirtz. They later see each other at the dry cleaners and realize what happened, replying "Hey!" ("Hail Doofania!") *Vanessa joins Candace for the flight around the world. They don't join with the kids to meet Uncle Sabu, both trying to find cell phone service instead. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *When Candace wants to check out a book at the library, the librarian tells her Dr. D checked it out. Vanessa overhears this, tells Candace that her dad has it over at his place, and then invites Candace over to look for the book. ("The Doonkelberry Imperative") *During Vanessa's Halloween party, Candace was seen talking to Vanessa about how they wore the same costume. However, Candace was somewhat disappointed when she found out that Vanessa had asked her brothers to help out with the party. ("Druselsteinoween") *They both watch the Ducky Momo Festival at the movies, Vanessa tells Candace about her father being raised by ocelots. They both sang the Ducky Momo theme song at the end credits. ("It's No Picnic") *They watched a movie at Doofenshmirtz's house before the Doof-Zombies started to rampage everywhere in Danville but managed to escape when the zombies appeared in the house. Later on, they fought the Doof-Zombies together. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") *Candace borrowed Vanessa a DVD and later returned it to her. Vanessa then get Candace some tea. ("Last Day of Summer") Gallery Category:C Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz